Erythromycin and its derivatives are known for their antibacterial activity against a number of organisms or activity in a number of indications and are typically administered as immediate release (IR) compositions, two or three times a day, for a regimen of 10 to 14 days. These compounds have a bitter taste. In particular, the 6-O-methoxyerythromycin A (clarithromycin) has a bitter metallic taste which can result in poor compliance of the regimen or selection of another, possibly less effective, therapeutic agent.
One approach to improve the possible non-compliance with the regimen has been to develop controlled release solid preparations containing these erythromycin derivatives in an alginate matrix comprising a water-soluble alginate and a complex salt of alginic acid, having one cation that yields a soluble alginate salt and another cation that alone yields an insoluble alginate salt. These formulations are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,866, issued Jun. 27, 1989. However, in-vivo animal studies showed that reproducibly bioavailable controlled release formulation were not possible using alginates or any other monolithic hydrogel tablets.
To overcome some of the problems associated with the formulations described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,866, improved controlled release formulations for poorly soluble basic drugs such as erythromycin derivatives including clarithromycin, have been developed and are described in commonly owned, co-pending U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 08/574,877, filed Dec. 19, 1995. The formulations described in the patent application comprise a poorly soluble basic drug and citric acid in an alginate matrix. The formulations are administered once a day and are directed towards increasing the bioavailability of the active ingredient so that it is bioequivalent with the current immediate release, twice-a-day compositions. However, these controlled release compositions do not purport to minimize the adverse effects related to gastrointestinal (GI) disorders including nausea and vomiting and a phenomenon described as taste perversion.
One approach to address taste perversion has been to develop acceptable palatable liquid oral dosage forms of these drugs as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,411, issued Feb. 28, 1989. However, these formulations are administered twice a day for a period of 10 to 14 days and do not address the frequency and duration of the administration regimen, or the adverse effects related to GI disorders. Therefore, there still exists a need for developing a pharmaceutical composition which minimizes the adverse effects described above and provides a degree of drug plasma concentration control which is equivalent to or better than the (IR) tablet or liquid formulations currently used.